Shadows of the Raven
by cojack
Summary: C/7. During crisis on USS Sacagawea, Seven and Chakotay wrestle with their decision to bring their young daughter on a deep space mission. Set in the universe described in "That Good Night".


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: C/7. During crisis on USS _Sacagawea_, Seven and Chakotay wrestle with their decision to bring their young daughter on a deep space mission. Set in the universe described in "That Good Night".

#

Shadows of the Raven

Stardate 60825.3

#

The worst of the battle was over, although electrical discharges still spat sparks from the navigator's station. The cube had taken them by surprise on the outskirts of the New Talaxia sector on their way back to the alpha quadrant. Fortunately the Borg had still not adapted to the Federation's new armor defenses. The armor was specifically designed to protect against Borg weapons, and of course was highly effective against other more conventional weapons as well. Some suspected the armor technology came from the future, but these rumors were dismissed by most as conspiracy theory nonsense.

The armor system had proven itself time and again across the fleet during the past four years, and the Federation's research directorate had employed safeguards to ensure the technology wouldn't be assimilated if a ship with the armor system installed in it was ever captured. For some reason, this time, the armor had failed to automatically deploy.

In a matter of seconds, a trans-warp conduit opened, the Borg cube emerged, and the attack commenced. That first Borg volley had somehow gotten through, and the _Sacagawea_ and her crew almost paid the ultimate price.

"Another spread of quantum torpedoes aft," Captain Chakotay barked from his command chair, after scanning the readings from rear sensors. The quantum torpedoes were another Borg specific system, in this case an offensive weapon, developed by Admiral Janeway's research and development team.

"Sir, our cache of torpedoes are almost depleted," B'Elanna replied.

"They don't know that, give me what you can."

The _Sacagawea_ was a research vessel, and not equipped for extended battle. Indeed, in the two years Chakotay had been its commanding officer, they had not used the torpedoes once. No one had questioned when Chakotay volunteered the _Sacagawea_ to escort the Wysanti delegation to Earth. The lure of venturing deeper into the delta quadrant had been too great, and both he and Seven had wanted to see Mezoti and the boys again. Besides, Borg incursions into the Federation's delta quadrant territory and protectorate space had been nearly non-existent over the past year. Obviously those in the Federation had become too complacent. They must never forget the Borg still posed a significant threat, even with the new advanced defensive and offensive weaponry. It was a moot point now.

"I think that did it," B'Elanna said. "They've turned tail and just opened a new trans-warp conduit." She studied the sensors for a few more moments and then nodded satisfactorily. "They're gone, heading back to Borg space by the looks of it."

Seven looked up from her science station on the bridge. "Captain, it's still unclear why the armor did not deploy as expected," she said. "I will continue to analyze these sensor records to see if I can discover the cause."

"Keep the armor engaged until we isolate that cause. Another cube could ambush us again."

"We'll have to divert power from other systems," B'Elanna replied.

Chakotay nodded. "Do what you need to do." He turned to his Andorian communications officer. "Ensign Chiin, compile a damage report from all sections, check in on our Wysanti guests, and contact the Federation ambassador on New Talaxia and tell him we'll be stopping by there after all."

B'Elanna moved from her place at tactical over to Chakotay's command chair. "Captain, the trans-warp drive is down. The best engineering can give us is warp eight point five."

"Helmsman, best speed to New Talaxia," Chakotay said, and then turned back to his first officer. He knew she was anxious to go help down in engineering. He smiled. "Go down there and see what you can do. I'd rather not take the next month limping back to New Talaxia."

B'Elanna turned saying, "Humphries, take over at tactical," and moved quickly to the turbo lift.

Chakotay surveyed the bridge. Damage control officers were already clearing the debris near the navigator's consol. Fortunately, when it exploded, the ensign who was stationed there had only received minor injuries. She was already down in sickbay.

"Sir," Ensign Chiin came up and handed Chakotay a data pad. "Here is the damage report from all sections. Only minor injuries reported."

Chakotay took the data pad and stood. "Thank you Chiin. What's the status of the Wysanti?"

"A bit shaken, but they are all fine. I explained what happened to them briefly, and they've asked to see you as soon as convenient."

"Inform the ambassador I will be down to see him shortly."

"Yes sir."

Chakotay glanced through the report Chiin had just given him and nodded satisfactorily. His crew was working like a well oiled machine. Things could have turned out much worse, but as it was, the brief skirmish with the Borg appeared as if it would have no lasting consequences. Something else, however, was weighing on his mind. He moved towards Seven at her science station.

"Do you wish for me to continue my analysis of the armor anomaly or go to engineering as well," she inquired, looking up from the armor diagnostics display. Seven had been instrumental in helping design the Federation's first trans-warp drive that made these excursions into the delta quadrant frontier possible.

Chakotay shook his head and leaned in close. "Seven," he whispered, and then looked about to make sure he was not overheard. "Could you go to our quarters…"

"Chakotay, I think it's paramount we get the trans-warp drive back on-line and at the very least discover the cause of this armor system's failure," Seven interrupted.

Chakotay grimaced. "I'm sorry, but I'm a little worried about Ixchell. It's a little different today. We left her alone with Mezoti this morning, and with all that's happened in the last ten minutes, I'd like to quickly check in on them. I could ask Tom, but I'd like for it to be one of us in person. I've got to go sooth the Wysanti ambassador, so…"

Seven's eye's widened. Ixchell! The adrenaline rush of the short battle was suddenly replaced by a growing sense of anxiety. Ixchell and the Borg! Without another word, she stopped her analysis, nodded in understanding to her husband, and quickly moved towards the turbo lift.

#

As Seven rushed to the Captain's quarters on deck six, memories of another day on a different ship flashed through her mind. How could she have let this happen? Ixchell and the Borg. After promising herself that she would never be as irresponsible as her parents had been when they brought their young daughter to the delta quadrant all those years ago, here she had done precisely the same thing!

"We are the Borg, you will be assimilated!"

Seven froze. She felt her heart racing, the blood pounding in her ears. She looked about the corridor, but the few others she saw went about business as usual.

"Resistance is futile!"

She closed her eyes and tried to tell herself it was just her anxiety making her hear echoes from her memories. But, with her eyes closed, the visual memory of those drones reaching for six year old Annika became vivid. There was no place to hide. They were coming for her. They were coming for Ixchell. Resistance _was_ futile. She felt an urge to scream. Papa!

"Commander, are you OK?"

Seven reopened her eyes. A crewman held her shoulder and was looking at her intently. Seven was leaning against the bulkhead, as if to steady herself. "Thank you crewman, I'm OK."

"Would you like me to escort you to sickbay Ma'am?" The crewman was persistent. Seven recognized him. Chief Holden, the head of the _Sacagawea_'s transporters. He ran a particularly efficient section and Seven had recently written a letter of commendation for his leadership and work.

"Thank you Chief, but I'll be fine. I'm heading to my quarters now." She straightened and nodded. Chief Holden stepped back, hesitated for a moment, but then continued down the corridor towards the turbo lift.

Her mind refocused, Seven continued to her quarters, but the visions and memories remained. A large black bird flew at her, and drones reached for her. She was trying to shield Ixchell from their manipulators. There was no where they could hide. Similar memories and visions had taunted her before. The first time had been soon after she joined the _Voyager_ crew. They had been triggered by a Borg homing beacon, but she knew that was not the case this time. The visions and memories were a part of her, and remained raw, like an open wound. And now, with Ixchell. Is this what it's like to be a parent? Feeling their pain, whether imagined or not, more acutely than your own. An image of Ixchell as a Borg drone flashed through Seven's mind. Her feeling of dread was palpable as she covered the remaining distance to her quarters and the door slid open before her.

"Mezoti!" she called upon entering.

"In here Seven." Mezoti called loudly, but a little shakily, from behind a counter in an area that Seven and Chakotay used as a galley.

Seven moved into the quarters and peered around the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"It is the only place I could find that adequately blocked the windows," Mezoti answered, regaining a little of her composure, now that Seven was here. "When the Borg cube attacked, Ixchell became frightened, and the view out the windows were disturbing. Do you know the armor doesn't fully block the light?"

Seven looked out the window of the quarters that spanned the length of the room. Indeed, the prismatic streaks of stars at warp slipped by silently. "Why didn't you simply opaque the windows?"

Mezoti hesitated. "I'm not certain. The thought did not occur to me."

Seven moved to her three year old daughter. In the small space were most of her toys. Mezoti must have collected them from around the quarters to keep her entertained and in one place. Both Ixchell and Mezoti were huddled together in the center of the toys. When Ixchell saw Seven, she reached out her arms and squealed "Mama!"

Seven knelt down and hugged her daughter. Relief washed over her in waves, and she began to cry.

Mezoti became alarmed. The outburst of emotion from Seven was totally unexpected. She became anxious. Had something happened to the ship? Had they been boarded by Borg drones? "Seven, is there something wrong? Is everyone on the ship OK?" she asked nervously.

Seven remained quiet for a short time, the lump in her throat making it difficult for her to speak. Finally she met Mezoti's eyes and nodded with a smile, attempting to answer only the second question in the affirmative. Mezoti nodded back in understanding, but remained anxious. She watched Seven closely for a time. Seven seemed unwilling to let Ixchell go from her hug. Eventually Mezoti started picking up the toys toward the periphery of Ixchell's grasp and returning them to their place in the quarters.

"Did you notice the strange nature of the Borg attack?" Mezoti eventually said, after most of the toys were put away. She lingered close to Seven, not wanting to stray far.

"What do you mean?" Seven replied, finally calm enough to risk speaking again.

"I happened to be looking out the window when the trans-warp conduit formed and the cube emerged. The cube simultaneously fired from all weapons. Most of their disruptors and torpedoes didn't even come close to impacting the ship."

Seven nodded in understanding. Of course, the Borg hadn't used sensors to lock their weapons on target. They had simply fired blindly, but without the sensor lock, the armor system had not been triggered to deploy and only did so after the first wave of attacks had already impacted the ship. That deficiency in the armor system must be corrected and a report sent to Starfleet Command.

"It was quite spectacular, when the cube lit up like that," Mezoti continued. "Although, I was a little scared," she added tentatively.

Seven looked again at Mezoti, seeing her with new eyes. She was now fourteen years old, much taller than when Seven had last saw her nearly five years ago when _Voyager_ had left her in the care of her Wysanti foster parents. In fact, she was almost as tall as Seven. The scar on her right cheek was still evident, where a Borg implant had been removed all those years ago. Seven and Mezoti shared the experience of being assimilated by the Borg as children. They had only spoke of it once during Mezoti's stay on _Voyager_, and even then only briefly. At the time, Seven thought that she would open up when the time was right. As it was, Mezoti left _Voyager_ before that time ever came.

Mezoti's stay in the Collective had been short, having been rescued by _Voyager_ after the adult drones on the cube had been killed by the Brunali virus. She and some other children, including Icheb, were still in maturation chambers. The memories of being assimilated, however, must still be acute, and perhaps not as dulled by time in the Collective as Seven's had been. Mezoti appeared calm on the outside, but as Seven peered into the young girl's eyes, she saw the same anxiety and fear that she knew was mirrored in her own eyes. The Borg had undoubtedly left emotional damage in addition to the physical damage.

Seven freed one of her arms from the hug she still clung to with her daughter and reached out to Mezoti, and the girl immediately crumpled into Seven's embrace.

"Thank you Mezoti. Thank you. You were so brave helping Ixchell the way you did. You did wonderfully."

Mezoti gasped. The emotions she had held in check suddenly released. As Seven reflected, she wondered if now that Mezoti was older, perhaps she needed to speak to someone about her experiences with the Borg. Did her foster parents understand? Was there anyone on Wysanti she could talk to? Azan and Rebi had each other, and seemed well adjusted to their life on their home planet. Mezoti was Norcadian, and perhaps was not fitting in as well. Perhaps that is why she had been so insistent on coming with them on the _Sacagawea_ until Chakotay and Seven had relented. They had finally agreed to take Mezoti to Earth and then return her when the Wysanti ambassador's party returned after petitioning for entry into the Federation.

"Do you have nightmares?" Mezoti suddenly asked, as if answering Seven's unasked questions.

"Sometimes," Seven answered.

"Are people scared of you?" Mezoti asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Seven understood, and realized how alone Mezoti must feel and the pain she held inside. She knew those same feelings and pain. Perhaps this is why her foster parents hadn't seemed as distressed as Seven thought they should have been at seeing Mezoti go. It was clear that they cared for Mezoti, but perhaps they were also a little scared of her.

"Sometimes," Seven finally responded, and held her tighter. "I understand, Mezoti. I know. I know."

Just then the door to the quarters opened and Chakotay entered. "Seven?" he called out.

"We're in the galley."

Chakotay stepped around the counter and nearly tripped over the three of them on the floor. Seven held both Ixchell and Mezoti, one in each arm.

"Have you spoken to the Wysanti ambassador already?" Seven asked.

Chakotay hesitated. "No," he confessed, "I ran into Chief Holden, and thought I should come down here first."

Seven nodded and her gaze intensified. "Mezoti is going to be staying with us, indefinitely. You will contact her Wysanti foster parents to make the arrangements."

"Okay," Chakotay answered. He knew that tone of voice and knew there was nothing he could do to change Seven's mind on the matter. In this case, however, he had no objections anyway. He was fond of Mezoti, and he had seen the way Mezoti looked up to Seven.

"Call maintenance and have them move Mezoti's regeneration chamber from her guest quarters to our bedroom right next to mine."

Chakotay activated his comm badge and said, "Captain Chakotay to Maintenance. Please relocate Miss Mezoti's regeneration chamber from her assigned guest quarters to the Captain's quarters immediately."

"Yes sir," came the reply.

Chakotay nodded and looked back down at Seven. "Anything else?"

Seven smiled. She loved Chakotay, and sometimes felt inadequate to the task of expressing that love. Life was easier when you shared it with someone who understood you and accepted you as you were. She couldn't imagine being without him by her side. "Yes, get down here and give the three of us a hug."

#

"Will that be all sir?"

"Thank you Daniels, It's a little crowded in there, but I think it'll do."

Chakotay saw the maintenance crewman out of the quarters and then turned to Seven. She was in the galley preparing some food for a late dinner and Mezoti was in the bedroom with Ixchell. He moved over next to Seven and asked, "anything I can help you finish preparing?"

"I've actually eaten. I've been snacking as I cook and have already fed Ixchell. You can sit down, I'm almost finished and can serve you and Mezoti the meal."

Chakotay moved over to the small table and sat. Looking about, he realized there were only two chairs in addition to Ixchell's high chair and made a mental note to requisition a third one for Mezoti. The _Sacagawea_ was a relatively small ship, and the Captain's quarters was getting a little crowded.

"Chakotay, I'm seriously questioning our decision to accept this deep space assignment. I promised myself I would not put Ixchell in danger the way my parents had put me in danger. And here we are, Ixchell almost getting assimilated by the Borg."

"I wouldn't say she was almost assimilated," Chakotay replied.

Seven glared at Chakotay. "It was by chance that only two of the Borg disrupters impacted the ship before the armor engaged. The Borg are adapting their tactics, even without gaining access to the armor technology. Their simple innovation of not locking sensors before firing almost worked."

Chakotay couldn't argue with that. Seven was right, and he was also well aware of the demons Seven had to carry with her as a result of the Borg. If staying aboard the _Sacagewea_ was going to be too stressful, his decision would be easy. He was unwilling to put her through any more trauma or the worry of being reassimilated by the Borg. And what of Ixchell? They had talked at length about whether they should accept their assignment to the _Sacagewea_ or not. Chakotay had never pushed, and in the end, it had been by mutual consent that they accepted the assignment and the risks associated with that assignment. After two years aboard the _Sacagewea_, they had their share of excitement and crises, but this was their first real crisis associated with the Borg where they came face to face with risks of reassimilation.

"You know my feelings on the matter," Chakotay finally said. "I will resign my command in a heartbeat if that is what is best for my family. We could take an assignment on Earth or another world. There is no reason why we can't even separate from Starfleet and forge another path."

"No."

Seven and Chakotay turned to see Mezoti in the bedroom door.

"No" she said again, "you can't. We need to turn back the darkness, not run from it."

"What was that Mezoti?" Seven asked.

"If you leave Starfleet, then the Borg win."

"What do you mean?" Chakotay asked.

"If you change what you do out of fear over what someone else might do, then that someone else has already won. They control you." Mezoti looked from Seven to Chakotay. "If you leave Starfleet because you fear being assimilated by the Borg, the Borg are already controlling you. The Borg will have won."

"We just want what is best for you and Ixchell," Seven replied. "Perhaps that is living in a place away from danger. Far from the Borg and the threat of reassimilation."

"There is no such place," Mezoti retorted. "The Borg assimilate whole worlds. You don't have to be on a star ship to be in danger. If not the Borg, accidents can happen to anyone, anywhere. As long as we're together, that is all I want. That is all that matters."

Chakotay turned to Seven and saw they both were affected by Mezoti's short speech. Wise beyond her years, Chakotay thought. "What did you mean about turning back the darkness?"

Mezoti looked back into the room to check on Ixchell, and satisfied, stepped closer to Chakotay and Seven. "I read a book about how science is like a candle in the dark, illuminating the unknown and chasing away the demons. I want to be like Seven, a scientist, and illuminate the darkness. But the darkness is not only the unknown, it's also evil in the universe, like the Borg. I want to push back on the darkness."

Seven turned to Chakotay. "Ignorance, prejudice, intolerance," she said, adding to the litany of darkness.

"You wish to eliminate the darkness?" Chakotay asked.

"I'm not sure it can ever be eliminated. I was more thinking, once we illuminate the darkness, and understand it, we won't fear it. It won't control us."

Seven now understood. Mezoti's unspoken fear of being reassimilated. Instead of running from the danger, however, Mezoti wanted to confront it, and in doing so, conquer her fears. She turned off the heating element and brought the pan to the table where Chakotay was sitting. "Come eat something Mezoti. It's been a long day. We will talk more of this tomorrow." She looked at Chakotay knowingly. In her heart, she already knew what she and Chakotay would decide.

After serving the meal to Chakotay and Mezoti, she returned to the galley and placed the pan back on the stove. "Chakotay, I think I need a full regeneration cycle tonight. I'm going to get Ixchell ready for bed and prepare for regeneration myself."

Mezoti looked up from her plate. "I was wondering," she said tentatively to Seven, "if I could learn to sleep like you as well, and not just regenerate. I don't want to be Borg."

"I'm sure we can fit another bed in here somewhere," Chakotay mused.

"Of course Mezoti," Seven said. "We can see the doctor tomorrow to determine a good balance between sleeping and regenerating. You are still young, perhaps with Icheb's help, we can even see about removing more of the Borg implants. For now, after you finish eating, you should prepare for a full regeneration cycle as well."

Later, with Ixchell asleep in her crib, both Seven and Mezoti stepped up to their alcoves. Chakotay gave each a hug and kiss on the cheek. "A full eight hours now," he said. "I'll have breakfast ready when it's complete."

Seven nodded. She hated having to still regenerate, but her Borg components required it. Yet another reminder of how the Borg had violated her and still affected her. There were demons that both she and Mezoti would have to fight for the rest of their lives. They would face those demons together. She turned to Mezoti saying, "Good night Mezoti. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Seven. Thank you."

Both closed their eyes, and the regeneration alcoves activated.

#

The quarters were quiet save for the hum of the _Sacagawea_'s warp engines just barely audible as a soft rumble. The stars streaked by outside in the dark vastness of interstellar space. Many of these systems were already known and charted. The vast majority, however, were yet to be explored. Stars and protostars, supernova remnants and nebula, gas giants, asteroid fields and terrestrial planets. And on a precious few of those planets, life, in all its varied and wondrous forms. How infinitely precious that part of the universe is. Including that small fraction of life that is self-aware and conscious. Each individual bit.

Chakotay glanced at Seven and Mezoti standing side by side in the regeneration alcoves, and then back to Ixchell in his arms. His family had grown by one this day, and he was happy for it.

Ixchell stirred. She had woken up a few minutes earlier, and he was pacing back and forth the small bedroom to try and get her back to sleep. After bumping into the bed a second time, he decided to move out into the main area of their quarters as to not disturb the others. Ixchell was almost asleep when the door chime sounded.

He moved quickly to the door and opened it manually, not wanting to call out. B'Elanna stood outside, opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped upon seeing the sleeping child in Chakotay's arms. Chakotay motioned for her to come in, and the door slid shut.

"What's up?" Chakotay whispered, and continued pacing, although Ixchell appeared to be back to sleep.

Seeing that Ixchell hadn't stirred, B'Elanna stepped further into the room. "We're having trouble repairing the trans-warp drive, and I fear it might be a lost cause. I'd like to have Seven take a look at it. We may have to limp all the way back to New Talaxia after all."

"That will have to wait until tomorrow. She and Mezoti are regenerating, and I don't want them disturbed."

"Mezoti? Is she staying here?"

"Indefinitely," Chakotay replied. "Seven and I have it in our minds to adopt Mezoti."

B'Elanna nodded. When she had helped Mezoti settle in the other day, it was obvious the girl held Seven in high esteem and there was a bond between the two. B'Elanna and Seven often didn't see eye to eye, but respected each other professionally, and even had fostered a friendship of sorts. She had no doubt that Seven was just what Mezoti needed.

"I sent Edwards and the rest of his shift to bed anyway," B'Elanna said, returning to her earlier thoughts. "We'll start again in the morning."

B'Elanna looked about the quarters. Something else was clearly on her mind. Chakotay sensed this and pointed with his elbow to a chair. "Take a seat. Let's have the rest of it."

B'Elanna was about to protest, knowing it was late, but instead stepped to the table and sat down heavily onto one of the chairs. Chakotay followed and carefully sat in the other, making sure he didn't disturb Ixchell.

Gesturing to the fleeting starfield out the window, B'Elanna said, "Chakotay, what the hell are we doing out here anyway?"

"Escorting the Wysanti ambassador to Earth."

B'Elanna grunted. "You know what I mean. Running errands for Starfleet and the Federation. Risking our lives so we can survey star fields and catalog gaseous anomalies. When we were in the Maquis, if someone had told me that you and I would be doing this one day, I would have told them they were out of their minds. Is it really worth the trouble?"

"Seven and I had this same conversation. Does Tom share these sentiments?"

"I only briefly spoke with him after the fire fight, and we didn't talk about this. You know him, though. He'd be happy anywhere we are, as long as he was with Miral and me, and he can write his holo-novels."

Chakotay smiled. Tom had separated from Starfleet soon after completing his assignment at Utoptia Planita and was on board as a civilian. Chakotay felt lucky that B'Elanna had agreed to stay in at all to be his First Officer. One year at a time, she had said, but had recently agreed to continue on the _Sacagawea_ for the full five-year mission. Tom was happy spending his time caring for Miral, even babysitting Ixchell on occasion, and the occasional contract to pilot a shuttle craft and writing his holo-novels. He was actually becoming quite well known in the holo-adventure genre. His Captain Proton series was currently the most popular in holo-decks and holo-suites across the Federation and Klingon Empire.

"Fighting the Borg? Heading to the alpha quadrant where it will take us years if we don't get this trans-warp drive fixed," B'Elanna said, still agitated. "I thought those days were long past. What the hell are we doing?"

Chakotay looked down at Ixchell sleeping, his arms encircling her in a protective ring. He thought of Seven and Mezoti regenerating in the next room. His family. If they were on Earth, what would they be doing? Continuing his historical studies or teaching at Starfleet Academy? Would Seven have the ability to continue her trans-warp research and see it applied? If they were on Earth, would Mezoti have had the chance to be there with them? What opportunities would she have, or would Ixchell have, if there weren't those who shined a candle into the dark places.

"We're pushing back the darkness," he whispered, and then more loudly, "we're pushing back the darkness, so our children can live in the light."

#

THE END

AUTHOR'S POSTSCRIPT: Hope you have enjoyed my first five C/7 stories. I will continue as time and inspiration allow. Thanks to everyone who has taken time to write reviews – they are encouraging. Reference to ST:VOY episodes "The Raven" and "Collective"

9


End file.
